My Father
by midnight secrit
Summary: Sally is a lone girl in the woods who has recently suffered the most traumatic experience of her life...one that killed her. She meets a man who becomes her Father-Figure, and gets a whole new family. Here she is raised by Slenderman and the other creepy pastas. A story of how Sally's and Slenderman's relationship te, Family, NO SEX, Happy, adventure, humor,
1. Chapter 1

_**I dedicate this story to all the fans/likers of the page Creepypasta that has the admins "RaZor" "Hipster Unity" "Windows" "Dusty" and i cant remember the other admin's names but you can identify the page by the admins... ANYWAYS ^.^ the point is that i dedicate this story the the fans of that page. :D enjoy reading**_

Decription:  
_This is a Slenderman and Sally story mainly. It is not a love story, there is no sex or anything like that (wow shocker, all my stories have M rated content in them :P ). It is about how Slenderman is basically Sally's father and how this happens and their relationship. Different problems that arrize from this relationship and really Sally's life in the creepy pasta mansion. It is how the Sally you know today became that. Slenderman is not a pedo in this story at all. _

* * *

The little girl awoke and bolted up sitting in the woods with a start. Her head darted around as if looking for someone, her face etched with fear. She was in the woods, cold wet and muddy. The frightened girl's hair was matted in different places with mud and blood. Her pink nightgown torn and stained. A light drizzle rained through the trees, blending in with the girl's tears. The small child whimpered and hugged her knees close as a fog rolled in and night became haunting.

Close by a man watched. Tall, thin, and faceless. He observed and young girl crying and whimpering, sitting on top her own body. The man thought to himself '_she does not realize she is dead…'_. The Tall man stared for a bit longer then decided to make himself known. He gracefully walked through the trees silently.

The traumatized girl Looked into the forest and called out, "go away….I don't want to play your game anymore…" and began to cry even more.

The Tall man became mildly confused. He gently moved the hanging branches and leaves to the side and revealed himself.

"Wh-who are you…" the scared child stammered.

"_I am Slenderman. What is your name child_," he replied without a mouth.

"M-my name is Sally…" the girl mumbled nervously wiping her eyes.

"_That is a very nice name Sally."_

The girl giggled in reply, "Thank you."

They both stared at each other for a short time, both curious of the other when the young girl spoke.

"Where am I Mr. Slendyman?"

"_In the forest,"_ He replied calmly, mildly amused by her pronunciation of his name.

The little girl looked around upset then responded back, "I want to go home Mr. Slendyman."

The Slenderman looked at the girl and was saddened by the fact he was going to have to tell her she was dead.

"_Child…look behind you…"_

The girl looked at him confused and scared then quickly looked behind her only to give and ear-piercing scream. She began to cry again.

"No no no… no… No Mr. Slendyman….no…."

The Tall man watched the girl squirm and cry as she tried to deny the inevitable truth. He watched upset but did not move.

"Mr. Slendyman... I want to go home…"

The man nodded and slowly and elegantly approached her. He stood infront of her and held out his hand. Sally stood up, wiping her eyes and took the hand.

"Mr. Slendyman. Can you carry me. My legs hurt…" Sally mumbled feeling the pain in her legs from the many cuts and bruises.

The tall man picked her up into his arms and held her gingerly.

"_Say goodbye to your old life Sally."_ He said to the young girl.

Sally turned her head and looked down at her dead body. "Bye bye old life," she waved slowly.

The Slenderman nodded and held her as he walked gracefully through the forest, allowing the young girl to nap on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Slendyman?" Sally mumbled into his shoulder

_"Yes Sally?"_

_"_Where are you taking me?"

_"I am taking you to my mansion. Would you like to live there with me and my rather large family?"_

The Little girl's eyes went wide at the mention of a mansion, she got even more excited from the thought of a big family. Sally straightened herself in Slenderman's arms to look at the blank face.

"Will they be nice to me," She questioned the man nervously.

"_If they are not nice to you Sally then i will have to rip them apart," _the Slenderman said perfectly serious.

The young girl giggled, "You're silly Mr. Slendyman."

_"Indeed I am child," _he replied amused.

The Slenderman carried the girl in silence for a short time longer until he saw the top of his mansion above the trees in the distance.

_"We are almost to my mansion Sally. Would you like to see it?"_

The little girl became excited and nodded. Slenderman picked up the girl from his arms and adjusted her so she was sitting on his shoulders.

"WWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH..." The girl gasped from being up to high, clinging onto The Slenderman's head for dear life. He chuckled in amusement.

The little girl wrapped one arm around The Slenderman's Head and leaned forward in hidden fear of falling as she pointed to the top of the mansion above the tree tops.

"Is that is," The little girl questioned.

_"Yes Sally."_

The girl wrapped one arm under the faceless man's chin and kept one around his forehead. The Slenderman began to do a sort of skip in his step to make the young girl laugh. No more did the girl feel upset and nervous, she did not remember what she had been upset about before or that she even was scared once. Only laughs and smiles escaped her lips.

As they neared closer to the mansion and more of it came into the child's view, her amazement only grew. The soon reached the large double front doors. The Slenderman gingerly lifted the girl off his shoulders and set her down on the ground.

"Can we go inside. Please Mr. Slendyman can we go inside."

The Slenderman seemed to smile And leaned in slightly to open the door for her. Like a gentlemen he gestured for her to go inside first.

The little girl bounced inside the house then stopped the moment she got a few feet into the entryway.

The gasp of awe could be heard from outside where Slenderman was. He stepped in and put his hand on the shoulder of the girl who looked around in awe.

"This is where you Liiivvveee?"

The Slenderman replied, "Yes infact it is. Do you like it? I built the entire house myself. The artitecture and furniture styles are all related to the Victorian Era in European History. My original home. Do you know of the Victorian Era Sally?" He continued to say proudly as he gestured around with his hand.

"No..." The girl mumbled not paying attention.

The amused man nodded and spoke, "_Would you like me to show you my home?"_

The girl turned around and looked up at the faceless head and nodded excited. She jumped up to grab the slenderman's hand and seemed satisfied by holding her arm straight up to hold his hand. Amused and not minding it, the slenderman held her tiny hand carefully and led her into the parlor to the right. She looked around at the elegantly furniture placed around the room. The love seat was directly infront of the round arch and infront of that was a TV with multiple gaming systems. The room had multiple paintings on the walls, all framed, and had three windows that let in only a small amount of light that peeked through the trees outside. The floor was carpeted and dark -almost black- blue. Another couch sat against the far wall to the left and a chair worthy of royalty rested to the right side of the love seat.

"Wwwwhhhhooooaaaahhhh..." the girl gasped pointing at the games, "Do you think i could play with those?"

The Slenderman nodded, "_Yes, but those are Ben's games. You will have to get his permission."_

"Do you think Ben would play with me," The excited girl asked, looking up into the faceless man's gaze hopefully.

_"I think he would," _replied the slenderman, "_Would you like to see the rest now?"_

The girl nodded and Slenderman led her back into the front hall. He gestured to the dark hallway that was next to the the stairs infront of the front door, "_Never go down that hallway. It is completely off limits." _

The girl nodded a bit nervously then was led to the left into a large grand dining room. A long dark wooden polished table was set in the middle of the room. It had multiple chairs on every side and one chair at the head and foot of the table. Each chair had detailed antique designs etched into each one, mimicking the one before and matching the table.

The slenderman pointed to a door leading to another room in the center of the right wall, "_That is the kitchen. You may go in there but do not touch anything. Have someone get what you want from there."_

The little girl nodded and then pointed to a door in the far corner on the same wall, "Whats that room?"

_"That is the bathroom."_

The girl nodded as she was led up the stairs to the first floor. Her Slendyman led her down a hall to a door that was made with a lighter wood color. The tall man opened the room and the girl gasped.

The walls were painted with multiple colors, splattered on as if someone had thrown them. Large and small rainbow colored balls were everywhere. Large bean bag chairs lounged around a little table. Another entrance directly across from them led into a dark room that seemed to be filed with mirrors and you could not see beyond that as everything was mirrored illusion. Balloons of every color lined the ceiling and floated happily.

The girl was amazed. "Wh-who's room is this?" She asked never removing her eyes off of the happy colored room.

_"This room belongs to a clown here named Laughing Jack. This is his carnival room. The arch way you see acros from us leads to a room of mirrors, and beyond that i do not know. At some point you may ask him and he may let you go through it."_

The little girl jumped with joy, "I want to go through it now! It looks like so much fun! Ive never been to a carnival before!"

The Tall man chuckled silently to himself and seemed to smile as he reluctantly led the girl back a bit to shut the door. Once again the hall was dark for the only light came from covered windows at the end of the hall. But This did not bother Slenderman and the girl seemed to only get energetic by the darkness.

The slenderman led her up the next set of the stairs to the third floor. He led her down the hall and then to the left down another dark hall. The little girl swung her arm carelessly as she skipped next to the Slenderman happily.

The Slenderman opened a door with a plain bed with gray sheets, dark walls and floor, a desk, closest, and a short dresser.

_"This will be your room Sally."_

The girl tried not to seem ungrateful so she gave a slightly forced smile and said, "Thank you Mr. Slendyman."

The Slenderman noticed the young girl's lack of enthusiasm.

_" Is there something that bother's you about the room?"_

The girl let go of Slenderman's hand and slowly made her way in, she sat on the bed and patted it with her hands as if to get a feel of the room. She forced a smile at him and said, "It's okay." She remembered her odl room verses this room, but the thought of her old life brought back painful memories and she began to nervously nibble her bottom lip.

The Slenderman noticed the manners this young child had, most unusual for a little child. This girl did not seem to be spoiled or misbehave. The tall man thought for a moment and then made up his mind.

_"Tomorrow I will alter this room to please what you would like. Would you like the walls pink and princess bedding? I might be able to retrieve some toys for a girl your age may enjoy as well." _

The little girl jumped up and ran over to hug the thin man's legs tightly.

"OH THANK YOU MR. SLENDYMAN. THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"

The Slenderman rubbed the child's hair soothingly. Pleased with himself for getting such a reaction from the young girl.

_"I am glad you approve. It is late at night now so you should sleep. Tomorrow morning i will send someone to wake you for breakfast and I will introduce you to the rest of the family." _

The girl nodded happily and then went over to her bed. She curled up and stared over to the Slenderman.

_"Would you like me to tuck you in," _The Slenderman questioned.

The little girl had fear in her young eyes, the innocence combining with fear and confusion.

"N-no. I-Im g-good." She stuttered out.

The Slenderman nodded, not going to ask questions and shut the door.

The little girl feel asleep quickly, excited for her new life and meeting a new family. All she wanted to do was forget all the pain in her old.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Slenderman went to Jeff and Laughing Jack's room. Explaining to them they were going hunting and he needed their help for some things. Neither of them questioned it and were more than happy to go hunting with their leader.

* * *

_**SO GUYS! Tell me what ya think?! :D :D :D I'd love to hear your thoughts. Do you have any ideas for later chapters or how things should be? Give me good and bad criticism please! **3 **Or else i shall be sending Laughing Jack, Jeff, and Slenderman to hunt you instead of their first choice victims! **_


End file.
